Akira Momoi
is of the Denzimen. Biography Denziman A former tennis player who teaches swimming at the Athletic Club. She quit the team in the first episode, when she saw her coach burn to death from the Vader Clan's first attack, but rejoined in the second episode to avenge him. Turboranger .]] Akira and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Boma Hundred Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DenziPink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Akira fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DenziPink powers are later utilized by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Akira and her team have their powers again and will continue their duties as the Denziman. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and J.A.K.Q., emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Akira, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she was seen with DynaYellow fighting Kasha. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DenziPink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Stage Show appearances Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Denziman are seen fighting Vader Clan, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, , , , , and arrive to assist the Denziman. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Akira Momoi/DenziPink: Denziman's sole female, a former tennis player. In actuality, she is a descendant of the beings of planet Denzi, who were destroyed by the Vader Clan. She specializes in attacks which utilize akido. Super Sentai Battle Base DenziPink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars DenziPink appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. DenziPink Mecha *DenziTiger *Denzi Fighter / Daidenzin Arsenal *Denzi Ring *Denzi Stick *Denzi Craft Special Moves *Denzi Thunder Throw Design DenziPink wears a pink cloth suit with white stripes upon it; her shirt is pink with a white stripe flowing between her inner arms and across his chest; five white stripe rises above her belt which represents the number "5" with full pink pants and a white gun holster. Her boots are white with a black stripe around the cuff and she wears white gloves and a white scarf. Her belt is black with a buckle with the pink letters of "IP", while metal cuffs rise above her cuffs and the symbol of Denziman is over her left breast on the main white stripe. She possesses a black visor in the middle of her helmet with a slight curve above and below; the top of the helmet is pink with a V-shape structure with a circuit board within and a semi-circle beneath with a mouth and chin beneath. Ranger Key The is Akira Momoi's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DenziPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as DenziPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Denzimen while fighting the Sneak Brothers. *Among several changes as she, Marvelous, Luka, and Don fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *Alongside Joe (DenziBlue) against the Gormin, thwarting Zaien's attempt to kidnap humans for mass-producing Barizorgs. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Denziman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Denziman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Akira received her key and became DenziPink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Akira Momoi is portrayed by . As DenziPink, her suit actor was Michihiro Takeda. Notes *Akira shares her name with Akira Shinmei (Aorenger) from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger as well as the Blue of Hikari Sentai Maskman. **She also share her first name with her actress. *Akira is the very first heroine in all Sentai to not have any connection to the West. **Peggy Matsuyama, Karen Mizuki and Diane Martin are all mixed heritage; Peggy is half-Swiss, Karen and Diane are half American. **Though her heritage is unknown, Maria Nagisa was trained in the United States and ultimately became the second Miss America. *Akira is the last skirt-wearing female in Sentai prior to the standardization of the practice from Maskman onwards. *Akira is the last Pink Ranger to have "standard" pink suit (all Pink Rangers after her either have Magenta or Fuchsia pink suit). Appearances * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *DenziPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DenziPink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Denzimen Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle